dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Time Season Two
Legend of Time Season Two is the second season. After the defeat of the immortal villain Vandal Savage and the corrupt Time Masters who colluded with him, a new threat emerges. Dr. Nate Heywood, an unconventional and charming historian, is thrust into the action upon making a shocking discovery – the Legends are scattered throughout time. , David S. Goyer, and Phil Klemmer, Sarah Schechter and Chris Fedak; Klemmer are showrunners 2014-2015. CastEdit Main castEdit * David Strathairn as Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm * James Roday as Dr. Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Matt Smith as Captain Rip Hunter * Unknown as Selina Kyle / White Cat * Franz Drameh as Jason Rutsch / Firestorm * Michael C. Hall as Professor Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash * Nicole Beharie as Mari McCabe / Vixen * Amy Pemberton as Gideon * Justin Long as Dr. Nate Heywood/Steel * Johnny Lee Miller as Mick Rory/Heat Wave Recurring castEdit * Michael K. Williams as Trigon Smythe * Keanu Reeves and Michael Gambon as Todd Rice / Obsidian * Elle Fanning as Courtney Whitmore / Star-Girl * Unknown as Henry Heywood / Commander Steel * Christina Brucato as Lucille Stein * Jack Turner as J.R.R. Tolkien * Unknown as Stephanie Brown Episodes (2014-2015) # "Nowhere To Go"- In 2014, historian Nate Heywood enlists CEO Bruce Wayne's help in locating the Waverider after it was caught in a nuclear blast in 1940. The pair find the ship in an ocean with only Mick aboard in stasis, who tells them what happened after being revived. Rip's team—Mick, Ted, Selina, Jason, and Martin—traveled through time dealing with "aberrations" in history. They learned that a nuclear bomb would be detonated in New York City in 1940. The team discovered Trigon Smythe, working with the Nazis, was behind the attack. Selina attempted to kill Trigon to prevent Stephanie's death, but Trigon escaped and launched his sole atomic bomb toward New York from a U-boat. Rip chose to scatter the team throughout time, except for the injured Mick, to save their lives while he intercepted the bomb with the Waverider and saved New York. In the present, Mick and Nate use the Waverider to travel through time and rescue everyone, but fail to find any trace of Rip. After fixing events in 1940 to prevent the Nazis from making a nuclear bomb, the team is confronted by the Justice Society of America (JSA). Meanwhile, Trigon is shown to be working with Eobard Thawne. # "The Justice Society Of America"- The JSA captures the team, believing them to be Nazi spies. Nate reveals that he is the grandson of JSA member Commander Steel. After the JSA is assigned a mission to obtain information on Nazi captain Baron Krieger, they release the team and advise them to leave 1940. The JSA learns that Krieger intends to trade away an amulet in Adolf Hitler's possession; his trade partner turns out to be Eobard, who has given him a sample of the serum with which he intends to barter. Nate soon discovers that the JSA dies on this mission, so the team returns to rescue them. While the teams collect the amulet and fight the Nazis, Krieger uses the serum on himself and turns into a monstrous superhuman. Krieger captures Ted and Mari. Ted offers to replicate the formula to save Mari. The teams are able to rescue Ted and Mari, and defeat Krieger. However, Nate, a hemophiliac, is injured in the fighting. He is saved with a modified version of the serum created by Ted. Before the team departs, Eobard infiltrates JSA headquarters and stabs Rex Tyler with his vibrating hand before stealing the amulet. A dying Rex whispers "time traveler" to Mari. # "Shogun"- Mari stows away on the Waverider and attacks Mick, believing him responsible for Rex's death. Nate stops her using his newly-developed ability to convert his body to a steel-like form. Selina convinces Mari that a rogue time traveler is likely to blame for the murder. An accident during Ted's testing of Nate's abilities throws both men into the time vortex and strands them in 17th-century feudal Japan. Nate is found and cared for by Masako Yamashiro, the betrothed of shogun Tokugawa Iemitsu whose samurai capture Ted. Selina, Mari, and Mick rescue Ted from Tokugawa, who uses the Blue Beetle suit against them. They meet up with a recovered Nate, who does not want to leave Masako to Tokugawa's mercy. They defend Masako's village from the samurai, while Ted and Nate defeat Tokugawa by destroying the Blue Beetle suit. Nate and Mari officially join the team. Meanwhile, Jason and Stein discover a hidden armory inside the ship and a secret message from Wally West from 2054 intended for Rip and forbidden from the crew. # "Atrocity"- The team learns of a time pirate stranded in the American Civil War. Upon arriving, they encounter a black man, Henry Scott, being chased by Confederate soldiers that have been turned into zombies by a virus carried by the pirate. The team defeats the group of zombies, but Henry is killed. Before his death, Henry reveals he is a Union spy assigned to steal Confederate battle plans for General Grant and asks Jason to complete his mission. The team discovers Mick is infected with the virus and returns him to the Waverider, where Ted and Martin ultimately manage to cure him. Selina and Nate got to warn Nate while Jason and Mari attempt to steal the plans. Jason runs afoul a plantation ownernd is locked up. Mari frees him and the other black prisoners. They find the plans and down the mansion during a zombie attack. Meanwhile, Grant's camp is also attacked by zombies. Selina formulates a plan to kill them using Nate's powers. Jason, posing as Henry Scott gives the plans to Grant which will ensure the union victory. A grateful Mick gives Leonard Snart's cold gun to Ted. # "Jeopardized"- In 1985, Eobard Thawne offers Trigon Smythe an alliance which Trigon declines.Aboard the Waverider, Nate discovers an aberration in 1985 involving the INF Treaty signing. The team infiltrates the White House as tourists and finds Trigon as one of the treaty negotiators. Selina attempts to kill him, which alerts White House security and forces the team to make a very public escape. They soon learn that Trigon is making his own secret deal with the KGB. Returning to the White House during a state dinner they discover him and Shadowspiere make an exchange with KGB agents for a box with an unkown item.The team defeats the Shadowspiere soldiers and the Russians .Selina confronts Trigon but spares his life. Instead, she reveals his future to torture him: his master plan's failure, his wife's murder , and his own eventual death. Eobard whisks Trigon away but not before Selina steals the box from him. She realizes the team is up against a time travelling speedster.Unnerved by Selina's revelation, Trigon insists on teaming up with Eobard and the two enter the time stream. # "Outlaw Country- The team learns of an aberration in re they save Jonah Hex from execution. He reveals that he is fighting an outlaw boss named Quentin Turnbull. Nate reveals that the aberration is Turnbull leading the Western US in its secession to form "Turnbull Country". The team learns that Turnbull is extracting dwarf star, which Ted used for his B.L.U.E B.E.E.T. L.E suit, and that Turnbull is planning to destroy a critical mountain pass connecting the Eastern US to the West, stopping the US Army from supplying the West. While Selina and Jonah engage Turnbull, Mick and Mari destroy the mine and Nate uses his powers to stop the train. Instead of killing Turnbull, Jonah decides to deliver him to the authorities. With the dwarf star reappropriated, Ted plans to rebuild his suit and shows Nate the suit he has made for the latter. Mari decides to teach Mick to control his anger. Martin and Jason deduce that, due to the former's interaction with his past self, he may have altered the past. Selina tells the team that they need to return to 2014 to help their friends. # "Invasion!"-Nate, Mick, Mari, Lucius Jr., and Cisco travel back to the first Dominator invasion of Earth in Redmond, Oregon, 1982. The Legends successfully capture a Dominator for information, but are themselves captured by the MIB as well as the Dominator. While in custody, they learn from the Dominator that the aliens arrived to assess the threat humanity posed now that metahumans had appeared. Lucius Jr. and Cisco rescue the Legends and help set the Dominator free. Meanwhile in Keystone City 2014, the team learns that the Dominators know about Wally's manipulation of the timeline and that they demand his surrender in exchange for peace. After the Legends return, the team discovers that the Dominators' weapon is a bomb that will kill all metahumans on Earth with millions of collateral human casualties. The team dissuades The Flash from surrendering and Cisco reconciles with him. They manage to destroy the bomb and force the Dominators to retreat using pain-inflicting nanotechnology. Cisco gives Superman a device so they can keep in touch. Martin convinces Jason not to tell the others that his daughter, Lily, is an aberration of the timeline. # "The Chicago Way"- Eobard, Trigon and Victor Marlowe arrive in Chicago, 1925, and ally with Al Capone and his empire. Learning of the aberration, the Legends arrive and manage to keep Capone from murdering Eliot Ness. Ness is critically injured, so the team decides to obtain vital information on Capone's operation to secure history. Meanwhile, Mick begins having hallucinations of Snart, who belittles him for acting like his teammates. Selina and Martin are abducted by Eobard during their infiltration and raid on Capone's club. Victor offers Selina a chance to change her past in return for the amulet she took from Trigon in 1985, but she refuses. The team rescues the captives, but "Martin" turns out to be a disguised Eobard, who searches the Waverider at super-speed for the amulet while Victor and Capone's men attack the ship directly. Eobard barely escapes revenge at Mari's hand, but Selina surrenders the amulet for Martin's safety. The Legends succeed in correcting the timeline. Eobard later shows his partners that the completed amulet projects a holographic map that can locate the Spear of Destiny, which is able to "rewrite reality itself". They must next locate Rip Hunter, who is revealed to be working as a movie director in 1965 Los Angeles. # "Raiders Of The Lost Art"- During the New York attack, Rip recovered the Spear of Destiny from the Waverider and used the time drive to escape. In the present, the team learns about the spear and arrives in Los Angeles, 1965, where they find Trigon and Victor attempting to kidnap Rip, who has no memories of his previous adventures and is filming with George Lucas. Both parties escape and Rip is arrested by the police as they believe he started the fight. The team springs him from custody and takes him to the Waverider. Nate and Ted are revealed to have lost their specialties and powers since the aberration caused Lucas to quit film-making. While Nate, Mari, and Ted meet Lucas to dissuade him from dropping out of school, the others learn that Lucas had a fragment of the spear. Trigon and Victor overpower Mari's party and force them to search for the fragment in a dumpster. The others arrive and a battle ensues during which they recover the fragment and the Medallion. Rip, however, is abducted by Eobard and threatened with torture by Victor and Trigon. Lucas returns to film-making and the team vows to rescue Rip. Meanwhile, Mick tells Stein about his hallucinations, but the latter eventually interprets them to be emotional, not neural. # "Injustice Society"- In Gotham City 2014, Eobard and Trigon recruit Victor just hours after the 2014 Trigon is killed by Adrian. The Legion's attempts to extract information from Rip fail repeatedly, exacerbating tensions within the group. Eobard disappears after insisting on his superiority, assigning Victor and Trigon to access Rip's bank safe deposit box in Switzerland 2023, the number of which Trigon found engraved on Rip's tooth. Meanwhile, Martin recruits Lily to help the team decode the amulet. She finds out that she is an aberration and gets angry with Martin. After a failed robbery, Victor and Trigon decide to work together against Eobard. The Legends realize that the mystery speedster is Eobard and that he needs the spear to undo his removal from existence. Damien and Malcolm break into the bank vault, finding a record of Rip's memories. They force Eobard to tell the truth about his disappearances. He reveals that Edward Clarris, now the undead speedster Black Flash, has been chasing him since Flashpoint. They manage to trap the pursuing speedster in the vault and escape, with Eobard agreeing to treat the duo as his equals. Lily returns home after she and Martin reconcile, while the Legion restores Rip's memories, albeit with "adjustments". In New Jersey on Christmas Day 1774, Rip kills George Washington. # "Renegade"- Rip has been brainwashed into working for the Society. The Legends, who feel the subsequent timequake, head to Christmas Eve 1774, to protect Washington. As Sara and Mick escort Washington to safety, Rip arrives with British troops who have been armed with modern-day assault rifles. Rip disables the team's technology and shoots Selina in the chest, opting to take Mick and Washington prisoner. Rip then heads to the Waverider with British soldiers to retrieve the Legends' piece of the spear. The team takes out the British. Jason holds off Rip while a shrunken Ted works to fix the Waverider. Mari and Nate share a tender moment in the wilderness and are attacked by Hessians though they manage to defeat them.. After Mick hears that Washington will be executed in the morning, he formulates an escape plan and teaches the General what it means to be an American. Rip uses Selina as leverage to get Jason to give him the spear fragment before snapping her neck. The Waverider's power is restored and Selina is revived in time to stop an enraged Jason from murdering Rip. Nate and Mari save Mick and Washington, who goes on to lead his soldiers to victory in the American Revolution. Mari tells Nate they should remain friends and the team celebrates Christmas on the Waverider. # "Camelot / 2999"- Rip finds former JSA member Dr. Mid-Nite in Detroit, 2999, killing him and taking his spear fragment. Gideon locates the next fragment in Medieval England, 505 A.D., the age of King Arthur. Mari recognizes Merlin as Stargirl, her former comrade in the JSA. She explains that Hunter joined the JSA on their final mission to secure the spear. He divided it into four pieces for more safety. The Legion abducts Arthur and controls his mind using a device taken from 2999 in order to enter Camelot, threatening to destroy it unless the spear is brought to them. Selina persuades Guinevere to help them fight back while Mari convinces Stargirl, who is in love with Arthur, to entrust her with the fragment. Upon learning that Ted has joined Guinevere's army, the team devises a plan to reverse the effects of the device and Arthur subdues Rip. Ted engages Trigon and gets shot, but survives due to his suit's armor. In the changed history, Ted is revealed to have become a knight. Imprisoned in the brig, Rip contacts Gideon, whose programming maintains loyalty to him. # "Land Of The Lost"- Rip issues an override order to Gideon to activate the Waverider's self-destruct sequence, but the team manages to reboot Gideon and stop it. They crash land in the Cretaceous period and Ted, Mari, and Nate venture out to recover a lost time-ship part. Mick suggests using a Time Master method of mental programming to travel inside Rip's mind and discover the location of Commander Steel and the final piece of the spear. Selina and Jason travel inside Rip's mind, encountering Savage's men, evil versions of themselves, Gideon in human form, and a trapped Rip. Ted, Nate, and Mari retrieve the missing part with Mari using her abilities to stop a dinosaur from attacking them. Nate and Mari start to develop mutual feelings, but Ted advises against this, reminding Nate that Mari's granddaughter will eventually inherit her abilities. Selina, Jason, and Gideon free Rip's consciousness before Selina and Jason return to reality. Rip shares a kiss with the human Gideon before returning to reality and resuming his role as Captain, informing the team that he does know the location of Commander Steel and the last piece of the spear. Meanwhile in 1968, Jack Swigert, Apollo 13's Command Module Pilot, has a meeting with a doctor revealed to be Eobard Thawne. # "Space Mission"- The Legends head to NASA in 1968, where Henry Heywood works as a consultant. Henry reveals that he hid his spear fragment in the flag left by Apollo 11 on the moon and that the Apollo 13 mission is going exactly as planned. Thawne, posing as Jack Swigert, incapacitates the other astronauts. Ted boards the Apollo command module and restrains Thawne before retrieving the spear fragment. The Waverider is damaged when Selina uses the ship to shield the Apollo craft from meteors, stranding Ted on the moon. Ted and Thawne launch themselves off the moon and are caught by the Waverider. The team return to Earth intact after Henry sacrifices himself by opening one of the Waverider's outer hatches, being sucked outside the ship. Nate, disappointed that he wasn't able to create a potentially better life for his family, passes on a message from Henry to his teenage father. Selina and Rip seem to clash over how to captain the ship, but eventually reach an understanding. Mari asks Gideon to show her the fate of her village and her family, revealing the destruction of her village and existence of her granddaughter Amaya, the present-day Vixen. # "Fellowship Of The Spear"- The Legends steal the remaining spear fragment. Upon it becoming whole again, the spear’s writings reveal it can be destroyed by the blood of Jesus Christ. Rip prevents the Waverider from traveling to the Crucifixion, warning that going back to such a significant event is too risky. Nate reveals that J. R. R. Tolkien researched Sir Gawain, who supposedly possessed some of Christ's blood. They find Tolkien at the Battle of the Somme. Tolkien takes the Legends to a grave, where they are attacked by Trigon and a past version of Snart, who has been recruited to the Injustice. Tolkien acquires a map before escaping with the others. Mari, tempted by the Spear's power, suggests using the spear to erase the Injustice from reality, but the idea is rejected. Using the map and the spear, the blood is tracked to no man's land. Rip creates a temporary ceasefire, during which the Legends acquire the blood. They are confronted by Trigon and Snart, who convince Mick to give them the spear and join the Injustice. Snart retriggers the battle, allowing for their escape and the destruction of the blood. The Legends manage to escape back to the Waverider and discuss the possibility that the Injustice may not know how to use the Spear. Victor returns to the Legion with the Kalebros Manuscript which they must use to activate the spear. # "Injustice World"- In the new reality, Thawne is the CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs and has captured the Black Flash, Trigon is the corrupt mayor of Gotham City, Marlowe gets his hand back and his family is alive, and Snart and Rory control Keystone City but still answer to Thawne as their superior. Ted, Stein, and Jason work in S.T.A.R. Labs where Jason abuses Stein. Selina and Mari work as Trigon’s enforcers and Nate is a conspiracy theorist. A depressed Rip is held prisoner onboard the Waverider by Thawne and is the only member of the Legends unaffected by the changes to the timeline. Mick, unsatisfied with this reality, takes Nate to re-assemble the Legends, using a gun Ted created to restore the Legends’ memories. Stein, in an effort to stand up to Jason, breaks the gun after the latter attempts to use it on him. The Legends attempt to reclaim the Spear before Thawne can use Stein’s incinerator to destroy it, cementing the new reality. Trigon, Marlowe, and Snart ally against Thawne to take the Spear for themselves. In the ensuing fight, Mari is killed by Snart while attempting to restore reality. Thawne destroys the Spear, trapping everyone in his reality. The Legends decide to stop the Injustice by travelling to 1914 and taking the Spear before the Legion does. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Rip and the Waverider are shown to be miniaturized on Thawne’s desk. # "Aruba"- The Legends regain contact with Rip and the Waverider, which Ted de-miniaturizes. The team returns to 1914 to steal the Spear before the Legion can use it. Thawne arrives from the altered reality. He destroys the blood of Christ, kills “future Ted,” and informs the past Injustice members about the future Legends. The Legends end up interacting with their past selves. The resulting time storm prevents the use of the past Waverider to escape. Shortly after, they are ambushed by Marlowe, Trigon, and Snart. During the subsequent battle, the future Legends are killed by the Injustice except Selina and Rip, while the Injustice is incapacitated by the past Legends. Thawne arrives with numerous time remnants of himself to fight the team, killing future Rip. Selina takes the Spear and consults a manifestation of Stephanie. Eobard steals and attempts to use the Spear, only to learn Selina depowered the Spear and released the Black Flash. Eobard is erased from existence, along with the Spear of Destiny, while future Selina fades from existence. Nate convinces Mari to stay, while Rip leaves the team. The Legends leave the Injustice in their respective places throughout the timeline and, at Mick’s request, set off for Aruba. However, they arrive in Los Angeles, with dinosaurs in the streets and buildings present from other points of history. Category:Legends Of Time Category:Seasons Category:Gothamverse Category:TV Series Category:FOX Category:Season Two